


"Vodka solves everything" - Kevin Day

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Basically the "that doesnt mean I wouldnt blow you" scene, Because he is so done with this life, But in Kevin's POV, Kevin Day being a third wheel subconsciously, Kevin Day is being an alcoholic as usual, Kevin Day is suffering as usual, Kevin Day retrospecting on how his life has become like this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Kevin has never regretted taking Neil in and accepting his deal with Andrew more than he does at the very moment.He cringes when they do it again. He isn’t blind. He has witnessed them staring at each other like this so many times already that he is prepared to bash his head on the wall. He wants to grab their heads and smash them against each other until they kiss and they can focus back on Exy.(Kevin’s POV while the iconic Eden’s Twilight scene between Neil and Andrew was happening.)





	"Vodka solves everything" - Kevin Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have I told you how much I love Kevin Day and how much of a drama queen he is? He is a queen indeed. A drama queen!
> 
> I have always wondered what Kevin was thinking on the Eden's Twilight scene, and I wondered how it'll turn out if I wrote it. So here it is. Possibly OOC but then again, Kevin has always been quite a mystery to write. 
> 
> He was suffering then, alongside all of us, while Andrew and Neil were still pining over each other. Must be tough being in the same room as these two HAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY MEAN A LOT FOR US, FIC WRITERS! Thank you. Oh, unbeta'd because I am a dumbass.

 

Kevin believes passionately on regret. It has become a staple on his life ever since he has been raised alongside Riko. There are countless things he regrets – accepting the tattoo on his cheek which Riko chose, not telling Coach that he is Kevin’s father, not being there enough for Jean, leaving Jean behind in the Nest, hiding Thea from the world. He could go on for hours.

Eden’s Twilight is usually a safe place to be in. He can forget all about his problems in here. He can drown himself in alcohol and the others would just tell him, _“Same.”_ He can be with The Monsters without the others’ ever scrutinizing gazes.

That is why he is quite excited when they step in the bar. He definitely is looking forward for something that wouldn’t disappoint him: vodka.

After few shots, Nicky and Aaron disappear. With a shot glass in his hand, he doesn’t really mind. Andrew is protective of his lot but he knows Eden’s Twilight inside and out so he lets them do what they want to do.

Kevin gazes on the dance floor and wonders whether he should follow after Aaron. He looks over at his other companion and squints his eyes at them. Andrew hasn’t spoken much with him ever since he returned. Kevin is getting used to it by now. However Andrew and Neil usually have something to talk about most of the time.

Both have been curious creatures. Curious about each other specifically. Kevin is a _self-proclaimed_ heterosexual and he is quite inexperienced about relationships except for the fucked up relationships he witnessed inside Evermore.

But he isn’t an idiot, unlike Neil, and he could see how obvious these two are. After all, Andrew has never actually been the way he is with his lot. His attitude towards Neil is different. Neil gets under his skin unlike anyone else.

Neil, perhaps because of his past, knows about boundaries. He knows how to cross certain lines correctly when it comes to Andrew. Even Kevin, sometimes, is amazed with the things both of them do for each other. The other Foxes couldn’t see because they _refused_ to see. Kevin sees these because it was either he was with one or the other. The truths could punch him on the face and he wouldn’t complain.

Again, Eden’s Twilight is usually safe for his sanity. It goes downhill when Neil returns with a new set of drinks and sits down on his seat. Kevin takes one glass and sips thoughtfully as Neil opens his mouth. He scowls when Neil uses German.

Kevin is about to let it go until Andrew, himself, seems to be taken aback with his drink halfway to his mouth. He desperately wants to dig a whole and bury himself when the two stares at each other for a full minute.

_Stop eye-fucking. Jesus Christ._

He looks down under the table and wonders, not for the first time, if he could fit under it until this is all over. Andrew answers monotonously.

Neil tilts his head and replies with a puzzled tone. He genuinely looks confused. Kevin is genuinely ready to drag them back to the Tower.

 _How much money do I have? Can I call an Uber? Can I_ please _get out here?_

The two banters back and forth with the language Kevin is still unused with. He has actually tried to learn it just to understand his lot but he is way too stressed to become even more stressed. He might become Wymack earlier than he wants.

_Give me strength. I thought I only need to deal with this in the Fox Tower. Give me strength._

Neil retorts with a frown, leaning a little closer towards Andrew subconsciously.

Andrew looks back at the striker for few moments before answering back with a deadpan tone.

Whatever it might have been he said, it is the first time Kevin has seen Neil speechless. His fellow strikers stares wide-eyed at their blond goalkeeper. He opens his mouth then closes it. He almost shoots out an arm when Neil looked like he was a second away from tilting and falling from his chair.

_What the fuck are they talking about? Why the fuck do I even care? Shit, how can they be so insufferable even if I am not involved with their conversation?_

Kevin has never regretted taking Neil in and accepting his deal with Andrew more than he does at the very moment.

He cringes when they do it again. He isn’t blind. He has witnessed them staring at each other like so many times already that he is prepared to bash his head on the wall. He wants to grab their heads and smash them against each other until they kiss and they can focus back on Exy.

Neil tries to speak thrice before finally finding his voice. His reply still in German.

Kevin badly wants to strangle them out of curiosity and confusion because he feels like he just missed something important.

_You owe pots of money, assholes. What the fuck are you talking about? Have you forgotten I’m here? Hello! Yes, I’m suffering here. Notice me!_

He believes it’s better if they are all heterosexual but then again, these are Neil and Andrew he’s talking about. He actually prefers it if they end up with each other because they are insufferable individually, being together, Kevin believes, could balance them out.

Andrew answers with a one-shouldered shrug.

Neil stares at Andrews with a bewildered expression, looking lost yet also found at the same time. Perhaps he is truly that shocked because Neil answers Andrew with an English, “Okay.”

Kevin’s heart constricts with the look on his fellow striker’s face. He knows Neil’s fate. He knows Neil’s plans. Whatever they must have talked about, it must have involved Neil’s future because from shocked, the auburn head looks like he is a second away from crying. It is as if he is given the best gift ever that shocked him and then made him realize how much responsibility there is to take care of such a present.

Andrew is gazing at the crowd, swirling his drink around. He must have gotten tired of the silence because he downs his drink, throws the glass back on the tray carelessly and stands up. He takes out his cigarette pack before checking its contents.

Neil rasped out, “It’s your turn.” He is clutching onto the table so hard.

Andrew doesn’t respond. He takes out a stick and tucks it between his lips before looking back at Neil. His cigarette pack disappeared. Kevin blinks and looks up at Andrew. As usual, his companions only have eyes on each other. “I don’t have to take it now.”

Both of them watch as Andrew expertly moved around the crowd of people and got out of their sight.

_Well, that was anticlimactic. What the fuck just happened? He better not ditch us. I don’t think I have enough money to pay for all of these. Wait, I’m Kevin Day, Of course I do._

His curiosity is killing him.

Kevin turns to look at Neil and finds the other still clutching on the table. He couldn’t see the auburn head’s expression and he is genuinely worried on the silence that settled on their table.

“Neil,” He says.

He knows better than to touch any of them without permission. He has gotten hurt so many times already for breaking that rule so he tries again, “Neil.”

Neil continues on ignoring him. Kevin doesn’t know what they talked about but why does it seem like these two take one step forward and then two steps backward every single time? He better be first to know when they start fucking. He has put up with this shit way too long.

He finally has had enough, he grabs Neil’s shoulder and push him a little, his voice louder as he calls out, “Neil.”

The other finally turns to look back at him. Kevin stares at his friend’s expression and he takes note of the tint on those cheeks, the uncertainty, surprise and awe on those eyes, the pursed lips. He is pretty certain he hasn’t brought out that reaction.

Andrew and Neil better start hooking up soon because Kevin isn’t paid enough for this. This is not why he has brought Neil into the Foxes. This is not why he has accepted Andrew’s deal. But he has to deal with them anyway.

He is so over them pining over each other because it is utterly ridiculous. He terribly wants to say something but Andrew might kill him so he closes his mouth and continues drinking.

_You know what? Fuck it. Let the universe do its course. I’m so tired. I’m so lonely. God, I just wanted to win the Championshiops. What did I do to deserve being a third wheel?_

Vodka solves everything. He could pretend this didn’t happen and these two idiots have finally gotten together.  

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. This is probably the shortest fic I have ever written. Welp, I hope you enjoyed that one. For 2019 and more stories and ficlets to come!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME~! THANK YOU!


End file.
